hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
William "Will" Lustberg
Will Lustberg was a contestant on Season 9 of Hell's Kitchen. He was the runner-up of that season. Personality Will was the most consistant chef of that season. He became the one to beat, as well as the best overall leader, very quickly. Season 9 Episode 1 During the introduction of the season, Will was one of the five chefs who were seen receiving their acceptance letter, and cheered while being proud to represent New Jersey. When the chefs arrived in Los Angeles, they were greeted by James on the bus ride, and Will acknowledged that he was not there to make friends as it was everybody against everybody. Then, the bus pulled over to the Orpheum Theatre, where they would be given a standing ovation by a live audience. However, when the curtain was pulled up, they discovered that the room was completely empty, much to their disappointment, before Ramsay revealed himself applauding very slowly. After the latter revealed the grand prize of the season, the chefs were asked to get back to Hell's Kitchen and cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Will knew that it was surreal to cook in Hell's Kitchen, but that basically, it was the same shit in a different environment. He was the first person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, went up against Carrie, and revealed that his heritage was a mix of Italian and Jewish, even stating that his girlfriend called him a pizza bagel. After, he served his sheep milk gnudi, claimed that he was a culinary technician as he did not worry about somebody else tasting his food because he was doing it right, and his dish was deemed delicious by Ramsay. He won the round over Carrie. The blue team won the challenge 6-5, and they were rewarded with a dinner at the LA Market, in downtown Los Angeles, along with Season 8 winner Nona. Arrived there, they were greeted by Nona, and during the dinner, she gave them advice on how to compete. After she left, the men toasted to their victory. The next day, both teams went to the kitchens to begin prepping for the opening night, and they were given their ankle knives set. During prep, Will noticed that Jason was having breathing problems, came over to ask him if he was okay, but Jason answered that he was not feeling good and dizzy. When Jason went to the back hallway, he admitted that he looked like shit, decided to help him with the medic, and acknowledged that he had to take it down a notch as he was sweating a lot. While Jason was with the medic, he dedicated Chino to the dessert station, and admitted that despite caring for Jason's health, he could not stop working because they still had a service to pull off. When both teams were lined up, he learned that Jason was at the hospital, and would not return to Hell's Kitchen. During dinner service, Will was on the appetizer station with Steven. When the latter was ready with his first appetizers, he convinced him not to send them to the pass as they were for the next table, without success, and he told that Steven was easily flustered but did not have the time to argue about it. When he sent his first appetizers to the pass, they were accepted, and later, he was not impressed with Brendan's loud mouth, while adding that he sucked. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. During deliberation, Will reminded that Paul and Jonathon were the bests, and considered Steven, despite the latter disagreeing. Moments later, Tommy acknowledged it sucked, but he reminded that it was what they signed up for, and that one of them would go home. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Trivia *He participated in the third all-male finals of Hell's Kitchen. *He is the ninth runner-up, and sixth male runner-up of Hell's Kitchen. *He is the second runner-up to have never been nominated for elimination during the entire season, following Jay from Season 7. *After his appearance on the show, he competed on "Chopped", in the episode "Mac and Cheese, Cola, Bacon", where he placed as the runner up. Quotes *"I'm a technician when it comes to culinary, you know what I'm saying? I don't worry about somebody eating my food. I do it, and I do it right." *"Bye bye girls! BYE BYE!" *"Brendan you SUCK! You SUCK!" Category:Chef Category:Season 9 Category:Runner Up